


Consequences Of Being Late

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Clint learns the consequences of turning in his paperwork late____Kinktober prompt 16: Orgasm Denial





	Consequences Of Being Late

Clint writhed on the bed, pulling at the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles to each corner. His body glistened with sweat from how long he had been kept on a razor’s edge and his breath came in ragged gasps. A toy buzzed in his ass pressed right up against his prostate in a relentless tease driving him slowly mad with pleasure.

“Please, Phil please,” Clint beseeched from his position on the bed.

Next to the bed Coulson sat with a portable desk perched on his lap. There was paperwork spread across it and he was giving it far more attention then he was to Clint.

“Are you close?” he asked absently, scrawling his signature and setting aside the currently page before picking up a new one.

“Yes, yes so close. So close,” Clint groaned, rocking against the plug in his ass, getting closer to release. “I’m going to cum.”

With those words Coulson reached for a remote with the hand not holding his pen and pressed a button halting the vibrations of the plug in Clint’s ass and leaving the archer hanging, just out of reach of his orgasm. Clint whimpered as his cock throbbed with want but couldn’t push himself over the edge to what he really desired.

“Please, please, please,” Clint begged as Coulson set the remote down, leaving him hanging just on the edge of orgasm.

“No,” Coulson said simply. He went back to his work though kept one eye on Clint as the other man slowly calmed back down from his once impending orgasm. Once Coulson was sure that there was no risk of the archer finishing without permission, he picked the remote back up and turned the vibrator back on to high. The squeal that Clint let out as his prostate was assaulted once more was a thing of beauty to the senior agent.

“How many days late were your after mission reports?” Coulson asked.

“S-seven,” Clint stuttered, half his mind still focused on the throbbing of his dick.

Coulson hummed and flipped to the next page he was reading over. “And how many times haven’t I let you cum tonight?”

“Three, three times,” moaned Clint, throwing his head back as he rapidly approached orgasm again. “Phil I’m going to cum!”

As soon as he said those words the vibrations in his ass stopped and Clint was once again left right on the edge unable to finish. His body strained from built up but unreleased pleasure. When the overwhelming feeling of desperation faded back down again Clint laid limply on the bed, panting for breath.

“That makes four times. Only three more to go,” Coulson mused as he pressed the button to turn the vibrator back on to low and work Clint back up to the edge again. By the end of the night Coulson was determined for Clint to learn to get his paperwork in on time. If not, they could always repeat this punishment as many times as needed.


End file.
